brotherly hate
by Lisa14
Summary: noncon faramirboromir, boromir lives through the ring war and takes up with his brother where he left off.
1. Chapter 1

TITLE: BROTHERLY HATE

AUTHOR: LISA14

SUMMARY: BOROMIR AND COMPANY HAVE RETURNED AFTER THE WAR. ARAGON HAS TAKEN OVER AS KING AND FARAMIR IS THROWN RIGHT BACK INTO THE NIGHTMARE OF HIS LIFE PRE RING.

WARNINGS: NC17, VERY AU, ALSO BONDAGE AND NON-CON SITUATION

He woke up with no feeling at all in his arms, which incidentally had not happened in at least three years and threw him for quite a turn. As he peeked his eyes open he noticed that he was not in his rooms either.

'Maybe if I just lie here really quietly he won't know that I am awake and leave me alone, although my arms are killing me. To think I used to be so used to this that my arms never even bothered me. I guess now is not the time to be reminiscing, maybe if I can get out of these bonds. Nope they are tighter than usual and chafing my wrists pretty good. Guess this means I am recovered enough to start back up w/the games.'

"So little brother, I see you are awake and eager to play. You know how it gets me all excited seeing you fighting against your bonds. I so love to see you bleed after all."

God his brother looked evil, he had overheard the hobbits saying how the ring had affected him, and he didn't have the heart to tell them he was evil from early childhood. He should know since he had to bear the brunt of it.

"Please, Boromir don't, please I can't survive this, not again." He was scared to death and pleading for a miracle not to mention shaking to death.

"Oh, Fara, I can't help it, my darling brother, I missed you so during the ring war. Oh course I did sleep w/our king but I let him be the dominating one which you know is hard for me." Boromir could stare at his brother's naked trembling body for hours, it was so beautiful. However it was time to make said body a little more colorful just the way he liked it when he fucked him.

"Okay Faramir, you know the drill count it off or there is the chance I will forget and have to start all over and wouldn't that be a shame."

Boromir lifted up his heavy belt and started beating his brother with it while Faramir tried to keep up with the count.

"25, please stop Boromir, I am not used to it anymore, 26, please please…" He was begging as he was crying the pain was way more intense than he remembered. Also, he was shaking with dread at what he knew would come next. He didn't know if he could keep counting with his mind going through all those horrible memories.

Boromir started petting his sweaty hair, "There brother dear, you did such a great job, thirty lashes and we never lost count. Why I bet by the end of the week we are able to get to fifty, it is a goal to have at any rate."

'I can't breathe, I will not survive with what happens next, and he is being more brutal, more inhumane than usual. Dear god let this be all please no more please don't let my brother rape me tonight… Again.'

"Okay, on to the most enjoyable part of the evening, I think all this blood should be good to use as some lube." With that though Boromir ran his hand down his brother's torn up back and entered a bloody finger into him.

"How's that feel, huh Fara, did you miss this when I was gone? I am sure Father took back the disciplining part for you but he always did have such problems fucking you didn't he. Ironically he had no qualms about getting off on watching us."

All that could be heard from Faramir was a very soft voice pleading nonononono over and over as Boromir was up to three bloody fingers in him now. Although he was being even rougher than usual with his fingers shoving them and purposely missing Faramir's prostate every time.

"Ahh, that reminds me dear, I think we need to have a little chat about what you did to poor father that made him kill himself, after all you had to know that I would bring the repercussions for that on top of you or inside of you as is the case." And with that Boromir shoved himself in his brother as hard and fast as he could."

"No, oh god that hurts, please stop, I hate this Boromir please stop." He was in agony, his body had healed so well in the last three years and Boromir was undoing all of that in one night. Not to mention what this was doing to his already low sense of self.

"I asked you what you did to father and I am going to keep fucking you until you tell me." He was thrusting harder and faster with every word he said.

"I'm sorry I am so sorry, I didn't want anything to happen to him. He thought you were dead and so he was going to kill both of us so that we could see you again, when the hobbits saved me at the last minute."

"And why would you be saved before him? We all know he was worth ten of you."

"I don't know, I am so sorry, I wish it had been me. I am sorry I lived brother." Ironically almost the same words he said to his father. God if Boromir shoved any farther up him he would be coming out of his throat. Blood was running in streams down his legs and back.

"Now let me tell you what you are; you are not worth living. You are just a worthless whore, a stupid bookworm who can't do anything right. A hole that is all you are good for just a hole for me to stick my dick in." And with that last statement he climaxed in Faramir's already abused hole.

He didn't respond to anything his brother just said just kept crying hoping he would get up and let him hobble back to his rooms soon.

"Okay little brother it has been awhile so let's go over the deal. If you tell anyone or let anyone find out and that includes your little hobbit bodyguards, next time you get a threesome with me and your king. Is that what you want to be just a hole for the king too?"

"No, not the king please, he almost respects me right now please don't tell him or have him in here. Please Boromir."

"Just remember one toe out of line and we are in King Aragon's quarters faster than you can blink. Now get the hell out of here, oh and Fara thanks for the welcome home."

And with that Faramir limped away from his brother's rooms to his own, to his sanctuary. Away from his own private hell that he had hoped was over but it had started back up once everyone else's hell was done.

The End…….unless anyone wants me to continue it???


	2. Chapter 2

TITLE: BROTHERLY HATE

AUTHOR: LISA14

SUMMARY: BOROMIR AND COMPANY HAVE RETURNED AFTER THE WAR. ARAGON HAS TAKEN OVER AS KING AND FARAMIR IS THROWN RIGHT BACK INTO THE NIGHTMARE OF HIS LIFE PRE RING.

WARNINGS: NC17, VERY AU, ALSO BONDAGE AND NON-CON SITUATION

Chapter 2

"Aragorn is there a reason why we have been sitting around waiting for thirty minutes. This meeting was supposed to start at eight right?"

"Yes, Legolas but we are still missing someone."

"Who, everyone of importance is here?"

"Your brother isn't here yet that is who, Boromir. I asked him to come this morning because I want to start including him in more of our meetings and get him involved in the council meetings." Aragorn patiently explained.

"Why on middle earth would you want to do that, just leave him in the library that is all he is good for anyway? Trust me on this, Aragorn, he is worthle….."

"Sire, I am so sorry, I am so sorry, I didn't forget I just overslept which is no excuse at all. If you don't want me here I will completely understand."

"Faramir, what the hell is wrong with you, why I have half a mind to haul you in front of everyone and belt you like father would have if he were still here. My god little brother, are you ever going to grow up and stop embarrassing me." While screaming this at Faramir he stomped over to him and grabbed him tightly on the upper arms and started shaking him. Whatever color was left in Faramir's face was gone as soon as Boromir grabbed him and after last night he was trembling with his older brother yelling in his face so much.

"Boromir, I am sorry please forgive me, I did not mean to oversleep, please be lenient, please…" The last spoken please was spoken so softly that they all had to lean in to hear it. But the last please was enough for Aragorn to snap back from his shock and go break the brothers apart.

"Boromir, Faramir, stop everyone just calm down, okay I need to speak to Boromir and Faramir alone, everybody go take a breather. Come back in twenty minutes and we will start the meeting then."

"Yes sire."

"We will be back Aragorn."

"Whatever you say sir"

With that everyone filed out of the room except the three of them and Faramir seemed to be on the verge of passing out. He was trapped in the office of the king with the king and his older brother by himself for at least twenty minutes. From what his brother had hinted at it last night who knows what damage they wanted to do to him and that was before he was a half hour late. He started shaking and sweating from the images in his head.

"Faramir, sit down before you pass out, and quit worrying you are not in trouble no matter what your brother says. This reminds me Boromir, last time I checked I was king so any yelling or touching anyone will be left to me. I understand that he overslept and it is not the big deal that you turned it into. Are we clear?"

"Yes sire, but I don't think you understand the special discipline that Fara requires, my father understood that and he taught it to me. Otherwise Fara will walk all over you and I won't allow anyone to take advantage of you sir."

"Boromir, you worry about the troops and let me worry about Faramir and the rest of my people. And know this I will never allow any harm to befall any of them especially Faramir. Do you understand me this time?"

"Yes sir, perfectly." Boromir was chastised and shooting glares at his brother behind Aragorn's back.

Faramir was sitting in shock; the king had taken his side and had defended him, against his brother. He felt so safe here in Aragorn's office even though his brother was here too. He had never felt this safe before in his life. But as good as it felt he knew it wouldn't last, it couldn't last because he knew that his evil minded brother would be visiting his room tonight and it would make last night's visit seem like a walk on a beach compared to what would happen to him tonight.


End file.
